Creeper
by Glitter4Ever
Summary: Daisy is a simple kindergarten teacher who gotten involved in a world she'd never thought she'd be apart of.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own NCIS or its characters. Just mine. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I had fun writing it. Please leave a comment at what you thought. I would love to hear from you.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Gibbs and the team had gone to a school to question a few people about their case; they split up to go through the questioning faster. Gibbs chose a door that opened up to a class full of little kids. Some were coloring on the tables, some were playing with blocks, and the rest sat on the floor painting. One of the kids poked the woman next to him and pointed at Gibbs. She looked his way before getting off the floor.

"Hi, how may I help you?" She asked with a smile.

Gibbs noticed she had two different color eyes, one green and one blue. He thought that they stood out even more with her jet black hair which was pulled back in a very messy pony tail with strands hanging out that framed her face.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his identification. "I'm Special Agent Jethro Gibbs from NCIS. I have a few questions to ask you about a Jonathan Mills."

"Sure, I didn't really know him. But I'll answer your questions as best as possible."

"Do you mind if we step outside for a moment?" Gibbs asked.

Pausing to take a toy from one of the kids who ran up to hand it to her, she replied, "I'm a kindergarten teacher; I have seconds not moments."

Another kid ran up and took her finger, moving it all down the teacher's stomach, making a red line all over her shirt.

"Molly, we finger-paint on the paper, not each other."

Gibbs gave her a smile. "Looks like she's done it numerous times." He commented, motioning towards all the paint in her hair and a spot on the back of her ear.

"Actually this was from other kids today. I get painted and drawn on on a daily basis. But it comes with the territory."

Opening his notepad, Gibbs began. "So miss…"

"Daisy, just Daisy."

Gibbs grinned. "Daisy."

School had ended at 3, but Daisy exited the building an hour later with another one of the teachers.

"So how about you go shower and I'll swing by your place around 7?" The guy suggested.

"I don't know Trevor. I've got some paper work to do."

Trevor maneuvered himself in front of her so that she would be forced to stop. "Come on Daisy. I have asked you out every day since you started working here four years ago. Say yes this one time. Please."

"And I have told you every time that you are not my type." She said, sidestepping around him.

Daisy smiled as soon as she saw Gibbs waiting at her car. "How about that moment?" He asked.

"I'm a walking painting." She motioned to her hair that had red, blue and yellow thought out it and the same colors were all over her shirt.

Placing his hand on the small of her back as a guide, Gibbs said, "For where we're going it'll be fine."

"Agent Gibbs I'm covered in paint. I can't go into a bar looking like a hot trany mess."

Climbing out of the car, Gibbs responded, "I don't know about trany."

Daisy blushed profusely at the comment as she climbed out of the car too. They hadn't been sitting at the bar long before someone who knew Gibbs stopped by.

"Hi, I'm Harold" He introduced himself, shaking her hand.

"Daisy."

Looking at Gibbs, Harold asked, "You going to come and join the game for once?"

"No thanks."

Harold pointed at Daisy. "You in?"

"For what?"

"Darts."

Daisy jumped off the stool. "Sure, I'm game."

"I like her." Harold grinned at Gibbs

Gibbs sat at a nearby high top table and watched as the others played.

"I'll go first so you can get the gist of darts." Harold said. He ended his turn with 90 points.

After his turn he got the darts for her. "You're good" Daisy commented.

"Don't be too intimidated; I play a lot." Harold told her.

Daisy took the darts from him and took her turn. She hit the bulls eye twice and once just outside the bulls eye.

"I played darts in college for money. Paid for a good portion of my bills." She stated, giving Harold a sweet smile.

Harold stared at her, slightly dumbfounded. "Could have said something."

"You seemed so proud at being a great player that bringing you down like this seemed more entertaining." Daisy giggled.

He sat next to Gibbs. "Where did you find her?"

"At a school." Daisy answered. "I'm a kindergarten teacher."

"Run, Daisy, Run. This man will ruin the sweet and innocent girl that you are." Harold joked.

Placing her hands on her hips, Daisy stated, "Just because I am a kindergarten teacher doesn't make me sweet and innocent."

"If you say so. I need a drink. I'll see you two around" Harold left the two alone.

Daisy sat across the table from Gibbs. "Is there any other little surprise you'd like to share?" Gibbs asked after a moment.

"You going to take me on a proper date? One where I can at least shower and look pretty for?"

Gibbs leaned forward. "Sure."

"Now try and beat me in a game of darts. And I'll maybe say yes to that date." Daisy smirked as she went to retrieve the darts. "Would you like to go first?" She asked, holding the darts out.

Gibbs shook his head. "Ladies first."

"What a gentleman."

Gibbs stood so closely behind her that Daisy could feel him breathing on her. Taking a deep breath, she tried to ignore him. When she threw, she got a whopping score of 15.

"Not bad." Gibbs said, heading for the darts.

Crossing her arms firmly over her breast, Daisy charged, "Because you cheated."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Gibbs smiled.

Gibbs beat her by 40 more points. "You so cheated." She muttered as they made their way out of the bar.

"I don't know how I cheated. I didn't do anything" Gibbs shrugged.

Daisy made a noise in the back of her throat. "You think you are so appealing, but you are so far from it right now."

"I will make sure to leave it behind on our second date."

"The date better be amazing. I don't like to lose in darts so you have a lot of making up to do." Daisy warned him.

Gibbs chuckled. "I'll remember that."

Daisy heard a knock on her door as she was finishing her make-up. She made her way to the door.

"Ready?" Gibbs asked as he looked her up and down.

Placing her hand on her hip, Daisy quipped, "Well hi to you too."

"Hi." He said with a smile, looking Daisy up and down a second time.

Daisy brushed at her dress. "I'm not over dressed, am I? I've never gone out with an NCIS agent before." She was wearing a white dress with a plunging v-neckline that continued in the back as well; a black lacey detail started from just under her boobs and came just a few inches to her waist; and the dress itself came down to the middle of her calf.

"You look good." He assured her.

Grabbing at her purse, Daisy raised an eyebrow. "Just good?"

"Very good." Gibbs amended.

Daisy giggled. "We'll work on that. I want beautiful by the end of the night." She walked past him to the car.

Gibbs took her to a quiet little Italian restaurant. He was a gentleman and pulled out her chair. He then ordered something to drink for the both of them.

Placing her napkin in her lap, Daisy commented, "This place is lovely."

"How long have you been a teacher?" Gibbs asked, reaching for his napkin.

Daisy thought for a moment. "Going on five years now. How about you? How long have you been an NCIS agent?"

"16 years."

After the server poured them their drink, they ordered their food. "You know, I'm surprised you even asked me out."

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

Taking her glass, Daisy replied, "Because I'm so much younger."

"Doesn't bother me." Gibbs shrugged.

Daisy blushed slightly. "What made you want to be an NCIS agent?"

"I fell into it. What made you want to be a teacher?"

"I like kids and I love to play. As a kindergarten teacher I get to do both." She smiled.

Gibbs returned her smile with one of his own.

They ended up staying till the restaurant had closed and they were kicked out.

Gibbs walked Daisy to her door after pulling up to her home. "Thank you for dinner. I had fun."

"You're welcome."

Daisy leaned up just as Gibbs leaned forward; their lips locked. Her hands went to his chest grabbing at his shirt; Gibbs placed his hands on her hips pulling her closer to him.

After Daisy clumsily unlocked the door, they tumbled into the house. Slowly but surely they made their way upstairs to Daisy's room. Clothes were thrown everywhere in attempt to get free of them.

Daisy was sitting on a stool sipping at some coffee and reading a newspaper when Gibbs strolled into the kitchen. She smiled up at him, handing him an empty cup.

Pouring himself some coffee, he took a sip. "Not bad." He announced after the taste.

"Don't lie, it's awesometastical." She said, rising from her seat.

"It's what?" Gibbs asked peering over his cup.

Heading out of the room, Daisy replied, "My coffee is great not this 'not bad' stuff." Sticking her head back in the kitchen, she added, "And I'm still waiting on you to tell me that I looked beautiful which I was supposed to get last night."

By the time Daisy got out of the shower, Gibbs was gone. For a second she wondered where he got off to and then figured it had something to do with work.

Daisy was picking up the toys while the children slept. Hearing a light knock, she looked to the door. Trevor was standing there with a smile.

"What is it, Trevor?" She asked when she got out into the hall with him.

Holding up a daisy, he replied, "The kids are at recess and while out there I saw this and thought of you."

"You think of me as a weed?"

Trevor shook his head. "No, no. I think of you as a beautiful flower."

"Daisies are weeds. I have more questions for you." Gibbs said he approached.

Daisy smiled when she saw him. "Sure. I hope everything is ok."

"Who is this?" Trevor asked.

Taking Gibbs arm, Daisy brushed off his question. "Thanks for the daisy Trevor." Walking a ways down the hall, she asked Gibbs, "What are you doing here?"

"Here." He handed her a thing of candy flower lollipops.

Trevor was watching as Gibbs handed her the present; he saw her take them with a very big grin.

Holding the candy, Daisy "How did you know I love these?"

"I have my sources."

Daisy squinted her eyes at him. "You are such a creeper and I'm your target."

"I'm a what?" Gibbs asked, tilting his head as he looked at her.

Giggling, Daisy repeated, "A creeper. Someone who did what you did. But in your case you're supposed to because of your job and all."

"It doesn't make me a creeper if it's my job."

Daisy nodded. "Yes, it does. I haven't committed a crime and you just checked me out. I better get back; the kids will be waking soon." Gibbs leaned over, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Gibbs watched her walk back into her classroom before walking down the hall. He was almost at the end when Daisy popped her head back out and called for him. When he turned, she grinned and called, "Creeper!"

Daisy's last stop was the teacher's lounge after school to get her empty plastic wear that held her lunch. There was a few lingering teachers when she walked in. She was happy it was Friday and her weekend.

"Hey Daisy, a few of us are going out tonight. Wanna come?" Trevor asked.

Grabbing her stuff off the counter, Daisy replied, "I can't. I'm already busy."

"Come on Daisy, you never go out with us." Another teacher complained.

"Please! You'll have fun. You need that more." Another begged.

Daisy made a sad face. "I'm sorry guys. Maybe another time."

The group of teachers went to Boomers, a local game arcade and restaurant which had everything from arcade games to laser tag and putt-putt. Two of the teachers were walking past the window looking onto the putt-putt place when they saw something that made them both pause.

"Guess we found why she was busy, Sally." One of the teachers laughed.

Holding her arms, Sally said, "You know what Bridget, he's not that bad looking. I wonder who he is."

The two watched Daisy and Gibbs from the window. She leaned on her putter, standing off to the side. Gibbs stopped mid way through his put, turning to her after she said something to him. Daisy laughed than made it look like she was zipping her mouth shut, but it didn't stop her from moving and stepping really close to him. Gibbs ignored her and took his turn. Daisy grinned taking her turn; Gibbs wrapped his arms around her to help her out.

Daisy blushed at whatever Gibbs was whispering in her ear. The next thing he said had her gasp and push him away with a giggle.

Bridget and Sally turned to go join the others only to find Trevor standing behind them with a hurt look.

They pulled up in front of Boomers.

"Trust me Jethro, you are going to like this."

"Probably not."

Linking her arm with his, Daisy reminded him, "Hey it was my turn to pick. And it's only fair since you had me do that batting cages thing."

After getting their putters and color ball, they went to the first hole.

"Do you know how to play or do you want me to show you?" She teased.

Holding out his hand, Jethro smiled, "Why don't you show me how it's done?"

"If I make a hole in one on this hole, you have to go first the rest of the game."

Leaning on his club, Gibbs asked, "And what if you don't?"

"If I miss, you can pick where we eat every date after this." Daisy replied.

Gibbs stepped aside so that Daisy could take her turn. He watched her get situated before putting. Both pairs of eyes followed the ball as it made its way up and down the hills before going straight into the hole.

Moving next to her, Gibbs asked, "Is there any other talents you forgot to share?"

"You're the NCIS agent; use those resources you so call have."

The two were a few holes in, but were doing more flirting and joking than anything else. A few people passed them because they were too busy doing their own thing.

Nodding, Gibbs suggested, "Let's just get out of here."

"Let's finish and I promise you won't regret it."

Walking over to the ball, Gibbs said, "I'm holding you to that promise."

"What if I break it?" Daisy asked with a giggle.

"I have full confidence…" Gibbs paused to take his turn. "You won't."

Daisy took her spot after Gibbs moved. "Jethro have I told you yet you're a creeper?"

Gibbs walked up from behind, wrapping his arms around her. "No, you haven't." He whispered in her ear.

"Well you are." Daisy giggled. He continued to whisper in her ear and she blushed. He whispered something else and Daisy gasped before hitting him in the arm.

After a very long round of putt-putt, they finally made it to the end.

Placing a hand on the small of her back, Gibbs said, "Next time you chose where we go, let's not make it another round of this."

"Admit it, you had fun." Daisy looked up at him.

Gibbs reached into his pocket for his keys. "When you say you liked the batting cages..."

"I liked the batting cages. Now your turn." She said quickly.

"When you actually mean it." Daisy pouted as she got into the car. Gibbs leaned over, giving her a kiss. "You look nice tonight."

That following Monday when Daisy pulled into work, Sally and Bridge were waiting for her.

Climbing out of her car, Daisy asked, "What?"

"What did you do Friday night?" Bridget smirked.

Grabbing her things from the backseat, Daisy replied, "Stuff, why?"

"Your busy night didn't involve putt-putt with a very cute older gentleman, did it?" Sally questioned.

"None what so ever." Daisy replied, giving them a sweet smile. They followed her into to the school.

"Come on Daisy! Tell us about him! We're curious." Bridget pleaded.

"We are, but Trevor was upset." Sally commented. Daisy stopped and turned to the two friends.

"Did you tell everyone about my date?"

"We didn't have to. We all went to Boomers and saw you two." Bridget informed her.

Daisy sighed, "Fantastic." Rolling her eyes, she headed inside the school.

She knew that Trevor was going to be pissed. He had asked Daisy out so much and then Gibbs comes, asks once, and she caves. What was it about Gibbs that made her say yes? And as soon as she asked it, she answered it. It was the way he smiled and smelled; and then when she got to know him, it was everything about him. But mainly the confidence, take charge kind of guy qualities that Daisy adored so much in a man.

Daisy didn't see Trevor until lunchtime. He stood at the end of the hall and gave her a quick look before walking off.

Daisy came back to her room after taking one of the kids to the restroom to find Gibbs in the room. He was sitting at one of the kid's tables, finger painting with them.

She stood there watching him for awhile. He looked too adorable. She watched him interact with the other kids and thought he was a natural. Why he didn't have any of his own was beyond her. Daisy thought he would be a great father and made a mental note to ask him about that later.

Gibbs walked into the classroom to find that Daisy was not in it.

One of the kids came running up to ask, "Do you like painting?"

"Yes." He replied, smiling down at her.

The little girl took his hand and brought him over to the table. Once there, she told him what she was going to paint. He smiled as the little girl rambled on and on. When she was done, the little boy to his right tapped him on the arm.

"My name is Alex. What is your name?" He asked.

Gibbs smiled at him. "Jethro"

"What are you painting?" Alex popped out another question.

"I don't know yet. Do you have any suggestions?"

Alex thought for a second. "Do a fire truck. I like fire trucks."

"Then a fire truck it is."

The little girl moved next to him. "Do you have any kids my age?"

"I don't." Gibbs answered.

"Why not?" She asked.

Gibbs shrugged. "I just don't."

"Why are you here?"

Daisy crouched next to her. "He came to see me. Why don't you go and check if Chester the rabbit needs some lettuce." Kelly squealed and ran to the rabbit cage as the two stood up.

Smiling at Gibbs, Daisy apologized, "I'm sorry about that. Kelly is a very inquisitive child."

Gibbs eyes followed the little girl as a flash back of Shannon and Kelley flipped before his eyes. He was jarred from his memory when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Are you ok?" Daisy asked.

Looking down at her, Gibbs redirected her question. "I should be asking you that. I got your message."

"I'm fine. Trevor is just being Trevor. I just wanted someone to talk to is all. You didn't need to come all the way here."

Alex and another kid ran up to Gibbs and ran paint all over his shirt. Daisy tried to bite back a laugh but failed as she had Gibbs follow her outside the room.

Looking down at his shirt, Gibbs said, "I thought this shirt needed more color."

"I am so, so sorry. They have never done that to anyone other than me before." She apologized through her fit of giggles. "How about I make it up to you tonight? You choose where we have dinner, my treat. Or if you like I can make you something, your favorite dish if you want." Daisy suggested.

Giving her a kiss on the cheek, Gibbs replied, "I like meatloaf."

"Then its good thing I'm an excellent meatloaf maker. Why don't you stop by my place around six."

When Gibbs arrived at Daisy's, she was sitting on her top step of her porch with a bandage on her left arm. She had ash smudged across her face and arms. Cops and fire trucks littered the street.

Going over to her, Gibbs asked, "Are you ok? What happened?"

"When I came home today, I was getting mail when I saw flames coming from the house across the street. It happened after I saw Natalie my neighbor walk into the house and I didn't see her come out so I decided to go inside to get her, but as soon as I got partially onto their front lawn, the house blew up."

Gibbs sat next to her. "Guess meatloaf is another day."

"I burn my arm and you wonder about meatloaf!"

Gibbs helped her up. "Another time. Dinner is on me tonight."

"But they told me to stay here." Daisy protested, letting Gibbs lead her to his car.

"If they need you, they can reach you." Gibbs opened the car door for her.

Daisy kept playing with the gauze on her arm.

"Your burn is never going to heal if you keep playing with it." Gibbs told her as they sat at the restaurant.

"I can't help it, it's like a scab."

Gibbs moved next to her to place his hand on the gauze on her arm. "Stop."

"I need something to distract me." She smirked, going in for a kiss.

They were still kissing when their dessert came. Daisy quickly excused herself to use the restroom.

Coming out of the girls bathroom she heard, "Oh my God Daisy, what happened?!" Trevor went over to her, taking her arm into his hand. "I knew that guy was bad news for you."

"Trevor, my neighbor's house caught on fire tonight. It blew up when I went to try and go inside to try and get my neighbor. She is going to be ok as am I. Thanks for asking."

Looking around the restaurant, Trevor asked, "You here with Sally and Bridget?"

"I'm here with Jethro. I was going to make him meatloaf tonight, but then the accident happened. So he took me out to eat instead."

Slowly turning his attention back to her, Trevor asked, "Why him and not me? What makes him so special that you'd say yes to him and no to me?" He was wobbling around some as he spoke and Daisy frowned.

Placing a hand on his arm, she offered, "Trevor let me call you a cab, you are clearly intoxicated."

"Not until you answer my question!" He yelled.

Daisy jumped and took a few steps away from him. She'd never seen him like this before and it was scaring her. Gibbs was at her side in seconds flat.

Moving partially behind him, Daisy said, "Be nice Jethro, he's just drunk. Maybe we should take him home, make sure he gets there safe." She kept her voice low.

"Don't touch me!" Trevor yelled again when Gibb reached for him.

"Trevor, he's only trying to help you, just like I am. Please let us." Daisy begged.

Pointing at her, Trevor declared, "I love you. I have since the moment I met you. He doesn't deserve you; I do. I deserve to be with you, to hold you, to love you, take care of you when you are sick or hurt or sad, not him."

Like it was in slow motion, Daisy watched Gibbs' fist fly across the room. Trevor fell to the floor without another word.

Gibbs and another server carried Trevor to Gibbs' car. Placing him in the back seat, Daisy and Gibbs climbed into the front. When they reached Trevor's house, Daisy went to unlock the house while Gibbs hauled him inside. Daisy pulled the covers down before Trevor was dropped on the bed. She pulled his shoes off then pulled the covers on him.

"I'm sorry Jethro. I will understand if you didn't want anything to do with me." Daisy said once they were back in the car.

Turning the car on, Gibbs replied, "No need for apologizes."

"You're not mad?" She asked.

"Why should I be?" Gibbs said.

Gibbs, out of the corner of his eye, saw the smile she gave. He made a mental note to get that smile back again. Since it had been decided earlier, mostly by Gibbs, that Daisy would stay at his place for a few days, she wanted to go back home and get a few things, which he was more than willing to do.

The following Monday Daisy stood in the doorway of Trevor's class room. She knocked on the door frame. "I can explain." He told her when he looked up to see it was her.

"That's a start."

"Everything I have ever done was for you. When I laid eyes on you the day you started working here, I fell in love with you. I knew that I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life and that I would do anything to make you happy. And the day I met you, I made a promise to myself."

Crossing her arms, Daisy asked, "And that promise was?"

"That I would never hurt you." He told her.

Daisy sighed, "You did a bang up job keeping that promise." She left the doorway.

"Daisy, I'm sorry!" He called after her, standing in the middle of the hallway.

Turning towards him, Daisy said, "Friends don't do what you did to me."

"But I love you."

"But not I you. Trevor, you were never going to be anything more than just my friend." Daisy walked into her classroom.

Gibbs was waiting for Daisy in the front of the school. He had just hung up the phone when Trevor exited the building. Gibbs watched Trevor make his way over to him.

Stopping a few feet in front of him, Trevor said, "I do not care who you are or what you do for a living, but you should not, whatsoever, be with Daisy. And if you break her heart in the slightest way, I will come after you."

"I have no intention of hurting her." Gibbs told him.

Daisy walked out of the school to see Trevor and Gibbs rolling around on the ground. She ran over, yelling at them to stop. Gibbs got off the ground and took a step away from Trevor, who was lying on the grass bleeding and panting.

"What do you two think you are doing?! You're grown men; solve this like grown men." Daisy snapped at them.

Trevor wiped the blood from his nose. "It's not my fault. He took away every chance of me being able to be with you."

"You're such a jerk sometimes Trevor." Turning to Gibbs, she lightly touched where he was bruising. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Gibbs replied, walking around to the driver's side of his car.

Daisy sent Trevor a glare as she climbed into the car.

The entire ride back to Gibbs' house was spent in silence.

Gibbs went to the basement the moment they got home. As it got late, Daisy realized that he wasn't coming up. So she shut off the TV, got off the couch, and made her way to the basement. She found him sitting in the corner where his wood work tables met.

"I'm sorry." She said, leaning against the end of the boat near him.

"Don't apologize; it's a sign of weakness."

Daisy smiled. "Maybe for you, but look who you are talking to."

"You ever consider going out with Trevor?" Gibbs asked, looking her directly in the eye.

Shaking her no, Daisy replied, "Never. I've seen him with one other person and that was when I first started. And Trevor is one of those people who will ask a chick three questions repeatedly, like 'are you ok?, 'what's wrong?', and 'are you all right?'" Daisy walked over to him.

"You never lead him on or anything?"

Daisy sat on Gibbs lap. "Nope. I never found him attractive like when I first saw you. The way Trevor looks at me always gives me the creeps."

"So he is your creeper." Gibbs placed his hands around her waist.

Giving him a kiss, Daisy said, "I only have room for one creeper in my life and that is you."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ** _I do not own NCIS just my character. Hope you enjoy and leave comments. Would love to know what you think_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Trevor made his way painfully to his front door as whoever was at it repeatedly rang the door bell. He opened it to find Daisy on the other side.

Handing him some water and aspirin, she asked, "How are you feeling?" She walked into his house.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"As as friend, I've come to see how you are. We are that even after all the shit you've pulled and the fact Jethro does not care for you."

She heard him groan, "Oh yeah, him."

"Yes Jethro, Trevor. The man I happen to be seeing. So as long as you are going to be a jackass, you and I can't be friends." She stood in the hallway, Glaring at him.

Throwing his hands up, Trevor exclaimed, "So four years of friendship and you're willing to throw it away for some guy you just met?"

"Yes, because you're acting like a jackass. And you of all people should know I don't play the jackass game. So when you are ready to stop this silliness, find me. Until then we're not friends."

Trevor stood there, listening to her leave; she slammed the door on her way out.

Daisy was sitting on Gibbs doorstep when he came home from work. "What are…" Before he could get his sentence out she flung her arms around him, her lips connecting with his.

"What was that for?" He asked.

Playing with his hair on his neck, Daisy replied, "For being the cutest creeper ever."

"Ok." He went in for a second kiss.

As they lay in bed, Daisy slowly sat up. "I have something to tell you."

"You went to talk with Trevor today." Gibbs said, sitting up himself.

Daisy scrunched her eyes. "How did you know that? Were you following me?"

"He called NCIS."

"Are you mad?"

Pulling her to him, Gibbs replied, "Not at you."

"You kill him and I'm breaking up with you."

Gibbs kissed her head. "I'm not going to do that." He told her.

"Don't have one of your team members either, like that Ziva girl, kill him either. She looks like she could do some serious damage." Daisy said, lying back down.

Gibbs smiled, wrapping an arm around her.

When Gibbs woke the next day, he saw Daisy sitting cross-legged and watching him.

She smiled. "You're so adorable when you're sleeping. So peaceful, like you're not at work all the time."

"I'm not always at work."

Climbing out of bed, Daisy nodded. "You never leave, even when you're with me. I can tell by your eyes that no matter what, where you are, or who you are with; your mind travels to work. Every time. It's like when people think they left something on at home. But yours is more like did I do that right thing? Or what other creeps are out there for me to get? It's kind of cute; annoying, but cute." She went into the bathroom.

Gibbs and the team caught a case that lasted a week. And it was a very stressful week at that. So the team was very relieved to solve it just as the weekend came.

Tony, Ziva and McGee left Gibbs sitting at his desk finishing up whatever it was he was doing. As they left the building, Tony came to a quick stop when he saw Daisy, in the white dress she wore on her and Gibbs first date, leaning against her car out front.

Approaching her with a giant grin, Tony said, "Please say you're here for me."

"Why?" She giggled.

Moving close to her, Tony replied, "Because dressed like that you and I can have some fun."

"You don't know who I am or if I am even waiting for someone." Daisy said.

Tony placed an arm around her. "We can get to know each other on our date tonight."

McGee and Ziva watched from the side to see where this was going. By the looks of it, Tony was doing well.

"You would go out with someone without evening knowing her name?" She pushed his arm off of her.

Clearing his throat, Tony introduced himself. "Tony DiNozzo and you?"

"Clearly someone you do not remember."

Tony thought for a second as he looked at her real hard and then it dawned on him. "The kindergarten teacher!"

"Look who gets a gold star." Daisy quipped as she walked over to Gibbs who just exited the building.

Tony and the others watched Daisy make her way to Gibbs. She leaned up and gave him a kiss when he got close.

Looking her up and down, Gibbs asked, "What's the occasion?"

"What? I can't look pretty for the one I adore?" Daisy batted her eyes.

Gibbs smiled. "Well that won't do well for this weekend."

"What's this weekend?"

Moving her to the car, Gibbs replied, "You'll see."

"I think one of your agents needs a leash or a babysitter or something." Daisy said.

"What DiNozzo do now?" Gibbs asked, giving Tony a glare.

Waiting as Gibbs opened the door for her, Daisy replied, "Wanted to go on a date with me. And he never even asked for my name until I made him."

Tony quickly walked away from Gibbs and the glare he was giving.

Daisy went home and got into some comfy travel clothes. Gibbs told her to pack a few things she wouldn't mind getting dirty.

Climbing out of the car after they arrived at their destination, Daisy asked, "What makes you think I camp?"

"You'll do fine." Gibbs said as he began unloading their things.

Turning to him, Daisy continued to protest, "But Jethro I do not camp. I don't like nature all that much."

"Come here." Daisy followed Gibbs. "You'll do fine." He smiled as they made their way to the cabin.

Gibbs finished bringing firewood in for the weekend. Taking a breather, he noticed that the cabin was awfully quiet so he went in search of Daisy. He found her sitting in the backyard on the swing, wrapped in a blanket. She opened it for him to join as he got close.

Curling up into him, they sat there in silence for awhile. It was Daisy who ended up breaking it.

"This is nice. No noisy kids, just silence. We should do this every weekend." When he didn't say anything, she looked up to find that Gibbs was asleep.

"I'm not sleeping." He said as he slowly opened his eyes.

Sitting up a little, Daisy smiled at him. "Then what were you doing?"

"Resting my eyes."

Getting up, Daisy said, "It's not good lying to a kindergarten teacher."

"And why is that?"

Sitting on his lap, she replied, "I'll make you sleep on the couch, Creeper."

"No, you won't." Gibbs stated.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Daisy tilted her head. "And why not?"

Gibbs leaned forward to kiss her; Daisy moaned, pressing into the kiss. From the porch, they only made it to the couch; the room was going to have to wait.

The weekend seemed to fly by and before either of them knew it, they were heading back to home.

They both sat in Gibbs car outside her place. Daisy leaned over, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I had fun this weekend. Thanks for it."

"Next time you can do the tent." He said.

"If by tent you mean the cabin again, then I am all for it." Daisy gave Gibbs a good-bye kiss before climbing out of the car.

It was Daisy's turn to be one of the teachers keeping watch at recess. She was over by the swings when Trevor came by.

"I want to apologize. I've been a jerk." He admitted.

Giving one of the kids a push, Daisy nodded. "Yeah, you have, but I accept your apology."

"Things with you and that agent good?" He asked.

"Things are excellent; I couldn't be happier."

Trevor looked down at the ground. "Good to know."

"Try to contain that excitement there." Daisy quipped sarcastically.

When Trevor looked up, Daisy was gone. Searching for her, Trevor saw her quickly making her way across the yard. Gibbs was on the other side waiting for her.

When she was close, Gibbs asked, "What did he want?" He looked towards Trevor.

"To say he was sorry for being an ass. What brings you here?" Daisy asked, quickly changing the subject.

Moving his gaze to her, Gibbs replied, "Tent this weekend."

"We're going back to the cabin?!" Daisy exclaimed, clapping her hands in excitement.

He gave a half smile at her attempt for them to actually use the cabin again for camping instead of the tent. He thought that Daisy looked amazing right now as she showed her enthusiasm for the cabin. And then she started giving him puppy dog eyes.

"What?" He asked.

Placing her hands on his arm, Daisy begged, "Please can we do the cabin instead of the tent?"

"That's not camping though."

Daisy shrugged. "I'm not a camper."

"Maybe." Gibbs said.

Taking a step back, Daisy threatened, "Don't make me get some of the kids over here to give you puppy dog eyes too. I will do that and not feel bad about it."

"Maybe." He repeated. The bell rang letting everyone know that recess was over.

"I'll see you later." Daisy turned back to Gibbs when she heard a whistle.

"You'll like the tent." He smiled.

She shook her head as she went inside.

The weekend came and their plans had to be cancelled. A case kept Gibbs busy the entire time.

Gibbs was tired, but was happy to have the next few days off. When he entered his home, he saw a trail of marshmallows heading towards outside. Following the trail, he found Daisy sitting in front of a tent with a mini grill.

"Surprise!" She exclaimed with a smile as she walked over to him.

Taking the marshmallow Daisy handed him, Gibbs asked, "What's all this?"

"A nice relaxing weekend camping just with my creeper. Let's make some smores." She guided Gibbs to the tent.

After making some smores, Daisy got them something to drink. As they sat wrapped in a blanket, enjoying what they just ate, they watched the stars. Well, it was more Gibbs listening to Daisy talk about her day than watching the stars. Daisy was curled up in Gibbs' arms which were wrapped around her with the blanket.

"I have a question for you and I'll understand if you say no. A few of us teachers are throwing Judy Sutherland, the principal, a party. It's a congrats on 30 years as principal. I was wondering if you would like to come."

"Ok."

Daisy snapped her head towards him. "Really?" He nodded a yes. "Thank you, thank you. It's tomorrow."

Gibbs waited by Daisy's door as she finished getting ready. All she had to do was slip on her dress. He looked up to see her in this pretty blue get up.

"What? Do I have something on me?" Daisy began checking out her dress.

Opening the door for her, Gibbs replied, "You look fine."

"Thanks." Daisy gave Gibbs a kiss on the cheek as she passed him.

Daisy took Gibbs' hand as they walked into the room that had been rented out for the party. Everyone complimented Daisy on her dress when they saw her.

They had music and games and, after a few hours, the cake was brought out. Gibbs came back after retrieving some cake for the both of them.

Leaning over to her after, he whispered in her ear, "After the cake, let's get out of here."

"Bored?" She asked, stuffing her mouth with some food.

"Can't stand seeing you in that dress any longer." He admitted with a smirk.

Daisy giggled. "I'm glad it worked." Taking his hand, she pulled him to the nearest exit. They were stopped suddenly by Trevor.

"I would like a word with Mr. Gibbs here, alone if you don't mind, Daisy."

"You haven't been drinking have you?" She sighed.

Glaring at little at Gibbs, Trevor replied, "No."

"It's okay. I'll meet you at the car." Gibbs said to her. Trevor began to speak as soon as Daisy was gone.

"I don't like you with her, but I have to accept the fact that she chose you over me. Why, I'll never know and the only way her and I are going to be friends is for me to tolerate you. What I really wanted to tell you is, if you hurt her, I will hurt you ten times worse. NCIS agent or not." He threatened before pushing past Gibbs.

"What did he say?" Daisy asked when Gibbs joined her at the car.

"Nothing." Gibbs opened the door for her before getting in on the driver's side.

Climbing in, Daisy asked, "You didn't hurt him did you?"

"No."

The two were standing on Gibbs' front porch kissing when Daisy pulled away.

"Let's make use of that tent out back. Since this is the only chance you will get me in one." She smiled.

"We'll see." Gibbs told her, heading inside.

Squinting, Daisy said, "There is no we'll see. I don't do camping."

"We'll see." He repeated, turning to her and wrapping his arms around her.

Trying to get out of his grip, Daisy protested, "There is nothing fun about being surrounded by gross bugs and insects."

"I won't let any of them hurt you." He joked, keeping his grip light around her.

Daisy rolled her eyes. "You are so not funny."

"Minds can be changed."

Giggling, Daisy said, "I don't know. We're two people stuck in our ways. It takes a lot to change them and still it doesn't always work."

"I have my ways."

Giving Gibbs a kiss, Daisy smiled, "Good luck then."

The week following the principle's celebration, Daisy sat at her desk as the children took their naps. Judy popped her head in and asked for a word. Daisy left the door open a little to hear for the kids as she moved into the hallway.

"Where did you find that guy and does he have a brother?" Judy questioned the second Daisy got out into the hallway.

Laughing, Daisy replied, "He was one of the agents that came to the school. And nope, he has no brothers that I am aware of."

"No wonder he looked familiar. I should remember to be more quick around you. How is he in bed?"

Daisy gasped, "I am not answering that!"

"Is he at least a good kisser?"

Biting her bottom lip, Daisy admitted, "Amazing at it. He leaves me weak in the knees every time he kisses me."

"You have it bad for him, don't you?" Judy asked.

"Like a heart attack." Daisy replied before returning to her classroom.

Daisy appeared at NCIS one afternoon. The three agents looked up when they noticed that she was there.

"Where's Jethro?" She asked.

Tony stood as he replied, "He went for some coffee."

"Good. I'm working on a surprise dinner for him. It'll be held at my place." She handed them invitation cards. "I believe you also work with an Abby and an Dr. Mallard. Where may they be so I can invite them as well?"

"Does Gibbs even like surprises?" Ziva asked out loud.

Daisy turned to her. "Don't care; he needs to lighten up some and laugh more. And I am just the girl to give it to him. So here are two invites for the others. I'll see everyone Saturday then." She said before taking her leave.

"I like her." McGee smiled, looking at the invitation.

Tony and Ziva looked at McGee quizzically. "You thinking of going?" Tony switched his attention to Ziva as he went back to his desk.

Ziva shrugged. "Probably. She seems really nice and how often do we get to meet the women Gibbs is seeing?"

"You've got a point there." Tony pointed at her from his desk.

Gibbs was working in the basement Friday when Daisy found him. She went over and sat on the boat between the wood.

"Tomorrow we're having a dinner with some friends at my place." She informed him.

He kept working on what he was doing as he asked, "Who's coming besides everyone from NCIS?"

"How did you know?"

Stopping what he was doing now, Gibbs looked at her. "It's me remember?"

"I hope you're not mad. I just wanted it to be a surprise and I haven't really met the people you work with and you should have more fun outside of work."

Gibbs moved in front of her. "No."

"Good, because we're going to have so much fun, I promise."

Going in for a kiss, Gibbs said, "I hope you know that this signs you on for camping in a tent with me."

"How?" She asked, placing her hand on his mouth to keep him from kissing her.

Pushing her hand away, Gibbs replied, "Because I said so."

"I want a better answer than because you said so." Daisy demanded.

"Because I said so." He repeated. Daisy pulled away after the kiss.

"Damn you and your persistence." She muttered, throwing her arms around his neck.

All day Saturday, Daisy cleaned and cooked. She wanted everything to be perfect. And she really wanted him to hopefully lighten up some. Gibbs came by her place just as she was getting out of the shower. She smiled when she saw him.

"Don't you look cute." She commented when she saw how nicely he was dressed. "I'll be ready soon. Everything is finished; all that really needs to be done is setting the table."

It didn't take Daisy long to get ready. She walked out in a yellow sundress that came to her knees and black tights; her hair was down and curly. Gibbs just stared at her when he saw her emerged from her room.

"Thanks for setting the table." She said once she saw that the table had been set.

After the last person showed up and everyone was sitting at the table, Daisy brought in the food and placed it on the round dinner table in her dining room. Tony sat in between Ziva and McGee; Ducky sat on Ziva's empty side; and Abby sat at McGee's empty side which left Gibbs and Daisy able to sit next to each other. She had made a pot roast and some garlic mashed potatoes.

"It smells delicious." Ducky commented.

Removing the lid after setting the pot on the table, Daisy smiled at him, "Thank you Dr. Mallard. It's my mother's recipe."

"You may call me Ducky. All my friends do."

"Ducky it is then." She smiled.

Once everyone had food on their plate, everyone took their first bites. The room filled with moans; they were loving every bite of it.

Pointing at her plate, Abby asked, "This is absolutely amazing. How do you get it to taste like this?"

"My mother is a cooking God."

The room was full of laughter and of stories as they ate. Even after the food was gone, they still sat at the table.

Ducky played with his empty cup, he said, "You have to share that recipe with me."

"I don't know. I didn't get it until last Christmas."

"It would do me a great deal of joy if you would be so kind to share it." Ducky persisted.

Daisy thought for a second and then said, "Only for you then."

"Have you lived here all your life?" McGee asked.

Smiling at him, Daisy nodded. "Yup, born and raised here." She rose, clearing her dirty dishes off the table.

Everyone helped after dinner; following after what Daisy did such as rinsing the plates off and stuffing them in the dishwasher.

"Anyone have room for some homemade apple or cherry pie?" Daisy asked.

Tony eyes widened with excitement and he said quickly, "I have room for a slice of both."

Daisy laughed while getting everyone a slice of what they wanted. Everyone took notice but didn't say anything when Daisy sat next to Gibbs and ate off his place. What they didn't see was Gibbs' hand under the table resting on her leg, his thumb gliding over her knee. The heat from his hand was driving Daisy crazy. Someone suggested a game and they decided on Scatogories, mostly because it was the only game Daisy had.

Everyone laughed as Tony tried to justify his response. "Neerg is a color. It's just green backwards."

"Since we have the rule 1 freebee, do you want that to be it?" Daisy asked.

McGee rolled his eyes. "No, he doesn't get that. You guys didn't grant me ice balls as things you throw beginning with I."

"That's because you fought it with, it's what people use when they don't have snow." Ziva said.

Daisy turned to Gibbs and asked, "As the official caller, what do you say?"

"Tony doesn't get it." Gibbs ruled.

McGee cried a 'yes' as Tony groaned and slammed his hand on the table. Abby and Ducky laughed off to the side at the display. By the time they finished the game, it was late. Since they had some left over pie, Daisy sent it home with Tony. And she remembered to write down the recipe for Ducky.

Handing him the paper, she warned, "You have to remember that this will take awhile to get perfect. I still haven't got it like my mother's yet, but it's getting close."

"Thank you Daisy. I know my mother would love this." Ducky said a bye as he walked out the door.

She got a 'thank you' and 'bye' from every person that was leaving. When the last person left, Daisy locked the door and turned to find Gibbs on the couch. She went over to him and curled up with him.

Throwing her legs over his lap, she asked, "That was fun, wasn't it?" She smiled up at him.

"Yes." He replied, placing his hands on her legs.

"Jethro, we're boyfriend and girlfriend right?" Daisy asked.

Gibbs shrugged. "Sure." Daisy sat up.

"Sure?! That question doesn't involve a sure."

"What difference would a 'sure' and a 'yes' make?"

Rolling her eyes, Daisy said, "Sure makes me feel like you don't really care about me or what this relationship means. I never ask much from you. Not once have I ever gotten upset with you for leaving in the middle of something with me because of your job. But all I ask is for a little yes if we are boyfriend and girlfriend."

Daisy watched as Gibbs got up off the couch and walked out of her apartment without a word.

Daisy hadn't heard or seen from Gibbs since their fight which was over a week ago. And then she got a call from Ducky who asked to meet with her at a cute little place called Fire Side Café. Ducky was already there when she arrived.

"Is everything ok, Ducky?" Daisy asked, sitting across from him.

"I should be asking you that." Daisy titled her head at him in confusion.

"I'm not following."

"Jethro has been more snippy than usual with people and I've noticed that he's been staying extremely late at work."

"So? You do catch bad guys for a living."

Ducky leaned forward. "That's the thing, we haven't been busy. We had one case that was solved the day we got it."

"Well I asked if we were boyfriend and girlfriend; he answered with a sure. I told him that that question didn't require a sure; it required a yes or a no. Then I think I hit a button when I said I don't ask for much, just a simple 'yes' or 'no'. I pointed out that I've never gotten mad or thrown it in his face him leaving in the middle of us being together. And he left without a word. That was over a week ago."

Ducky sighed. "That makes a lot of sense now." Ducky rose from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Daisy asked, standing as well.

Placing a hand on her arm, Ducky replied, "To knock some sense into our dear Jethro."

"He won't get more upset if you talk with him, will he?" She asked nervously.

Rubbing her arm, he assured her, "I'm sure everything will be ok." Ducky gave her a warm smile before heading out.

Ducky stopped Gibbs in the infamous elevator on the way into work the next day.

"There something you need Ducky?" He asked.

Ducky placed his hands behind his back as he slowly turned to his co-worker. "Yes Jethro, a word. I wanted to tell you that you are a fool for walking out on Daisy like you did."

"Ducky, this has nothing to do with you."

"Talk with her at least, you owe her that." Ducky said before hitting the on switch. When the doors opened, Ducky walked out first, but paused at the doors and turned back to Gibbs. "Don't screw this one up, Jethro. She's a keeper."

That late afternoon Gibbs got a visitor. He was coming back from Abby's lab to find Daisy at his desk.

Staring down at her, he asked, "What are you doing here, it's Thursday."

"A substitute teacher owes me a few favors. Are you ready to talk or are you not done acting like a child and giving me the silent treatment?"

McGee, Ziva and Tony slowly looked to Gibbs for his reaction. "This will have to wait. We're on a case."

"You have three other extremely excellent and qualified agents working on this case with you too who can handle this case without you for ten minutes. But if you feel that they are inadequate without you, fine. But it will be a very big mistake to not talk with me right now." Daisy glared at Gibbs before heading for the elevator.

Gibbs caught up with Daisy at her car. "I cannot believe you are upset over a 'sure'."

"No, you made me feel stupid. Like to you, it didn't really matter what we were to each other; what we meant to each other." Daisy's glare shot daggers at Gibbs.

"That was not my intention."

Opening her car door, Daisy snapped, "Well you did."

"What do you want from me?" Gibbs asked when he saw that she was still irritated.

"I just want a sign that I matter. I don't care if work is your number one priority, just as long as I know that I still matter to you; that I deserve more than a sure." Gibbs watched her drive off.

Gibbs had no time to think about it yet as he had a case. He told himself that by the time this case was solved, Daisy would have calmed down.

Daisy drove home furious at Gibbs and didn't know why. It was such a silly thing to be upset over and she knew it. Then why get so mad at him for it? This was going to bug her until she figured it out. And Daisy was freaking determined to solve it.

The next day Daisy sat alone eating her lunch. She looked up to see Trevor taking a seat across from her.

"You need something?" She asked icily.

Placing his hands on the table, Trevor said, "Haven't seen your boyfriend around lately. You two break up or something?"

"What goes on between Jethro and me is none of your business." Trevor leaned forward.

"You're my friend and I care."

"You ruined our friendship Trevor. So it's none of your business." Daisy walked away from him. He caught up with her in the hallway.

"You two broke up, didn't you?"

"No we didn't and if we did, why would you even care?"

Placing his hands in his pockets, Trevor replied, "Just proves my point that you two were never meant to be."

"Don't be pissed because I choose someone over you who happens to be the better man." Daisy grinned at him.

Daisy came home at the end of the day to find Abby sitting outside her place. Climbing out of her car, Abby rushed up to her.

"You and Gibbs can't break up! You are perfect for him!" She exclaimed.

"We're not broken up; we are in a fight. And what made you think we were?" Daisy asked.

Abby took a breath before saying, "Because Gibbs has been on overhaul with cases and more irritable. And the only thing that came to mind was that you two had broken up."

"Don't worry Abby. We're arguing and right now we're unable to talk to resolve it since he has been hiding in his work." Abby sighed, giving Daisy a hug.

"I'll make sure he talks with you." And with that said, Abby went back to her car and left.

But Gibbs never showed that night or even the next day. And Daisy was staring to worry a little about it. Gibbs didn't seem like the man to let something like this go without fixing it. He wasn't returning her calls...well the two she made so far. She didn't want to push him away any farther then she already had.

So Daisy stopped by NCIS after she got out of school hoping to catch Gibbs, but got Ducky instead.

"Well hello Daisy." He smiled at her.

Giving him a sad smile, Daisy asked, "Hi Ducky. Is he here by any chance?"

"He left about an hour ago, haven't seen him since. You two still haven't gotten your problem resolved yet, have you?"

Looking around, Daisy shook her head. "No, we haven't really talked. Which is slightly annoying and a little nerve racking. Has he said anything to you by any chance?"

"If you did not invite us to dinner, we would of never known that he was with someone." Ducky confessed.

With an eyebrow raised, Daisy asked with surprise, "Really?"

"Jethro is not one to share his personal life with others." Daisy placed her hands on her hips.

"What the deuce? Am I not good enough to even be shared at, at work? I thought things were great with us. Is there something wrong with me that he wouldn't want to tell even his co-workers about me?" She began to get teary eyed.

"Oh sweetie, there is nothing wrong with you. Jethro is just a very private person." Ducky rushed to say, giving her a hug.

Wiping some tears away, Daisy said, "I shouldn't be over reacting about such petty things. People fight all the time."

"Daisy, it's ok. You have every right to feel the way you do."

"It's just you guys work so much together, it's like a family. And if he hasn't said anything to everyone here, what does that say he thinks about me and our relationship?"

Taking one of Daisy's hands into his, Ducky said, "You have made a huge difference in his life. You give him what he needs and that is a life outside of work."

"You are too cute. Now only if Jethro and I can sit down long enough to fix this, everything would be great." Ducky ended up taking Daisy out for some tea to help calm her down.

"Thanks for the tea. I feel better and yet kind of stupid for my over reaction."

"Don't feel stupid, Jethro has that affect on women." He told her.

Adjusting her purse on her shoulder, Daisy said, "Well, he's a jerk. And I will let him know that that needs to be stopped."

Daisy thought all the way home about her and Gibbs. Did he feel the same way about her as she did him? Is the reason that he hasn't really talked with her was because he didn't feel the same? By the time she got home, she was more frustrated than before and it was all because she wasn't sure where Gibbs stood on their relationship or how he felt about it. She hated going to bed mad, but there was no way around it.

Things with the girl who had been one of Kelley's friends went south. She ended up getting kidnapped and now Gibbs was on a real rampage. It didn't help it that the case brought back all these feeling and memories about his deceased wife and child.

Gibbs walked into the warehouse with a giant duffle bag.

"Where's the rest of the money?" The main guy asked after the bag was searched.

"You will get the rest once I get the girl." Gibbs snapped.

As the man and his cohorts pulled out their guns, the man snapped back, "First the money then the girl."

Everything went downhill from there. And next thing Gibbs knew he was flying backwards off the dock and into the water. He and the girl were stuck in the car as it slowly sank in the water.

Tony came flying through the warehouse shooting. He shot the first guy then nailed the second one as he came through the building. Throwing his gun off to the side, Tony dove off the pier after his boss and the girl with him.

Pulling the girl out first, Tony gave her CPR. After about a minute, he dove back in the water after Gibbs.

Pressing on his chest, Tony pleaded, "Come on boss; please don't make me kiss you." Gibbs didn't move.

Tony was going back and forth with CPR. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he looked over and smiled as he saw Gibbs eyes open and close very slowly. The girl reached out taking a hold of Gibbs hand. Tony gave a big sigh as he realized that both people were going to be okay.

The ambulance was called and the three sat waiting for it to show. Gibbs sat with the girl on the back of the ambulance as they were checked out; Tony chatted with the cops.

Gibbs stood after the medic said he was cleared to go. Daisy ran through the warehouse, pushing through the crowd, only to be stopped by a cop who caught her around the waist. She yelled at the guy as she tried to get him to let her go. Tony came by telling the cop it was okay to let her by.

Gibbs looked up just in time to see Daisy rushing to him as he stood up from the ambulance. "Creeper!" The momentum of her running into his arms caused him to go back to a sitting position.

"Daisy how…." He began to say, but she covered his mouth.

Keeping her hand over his mouth, Daisy said, "Listen up and listen good because I'm only going to say this once. I overreacted to the 'sure' because I am head over heels in love with you. And being away from you like this made me realize it." She removed her hand.

"I know." He said.

Taking a step back, Daisy frowned. "How did you know?"

"My resources."

Daisy giggled. "Not funny. Oh and while we're on the subject of not funny, backwards in a car into the water?! What in God's name is wrong with you?! It's bad enough that I worry about you with guns, but do I have to fear the water too? We're going home…." Gibbs stopped her with a kiss. Pulling away, Daisy said, "Don't think you can make me forget with a kiss that you are in big trouble mister."

"You have all weekend to yell at me for doing my job." He informed her.

Wrapping her arms around him, Daisy said, "You betcha because I'm not finished with you."

That weekend Daisy stood watching Gibbs pitch the tent. She laughed when he had hit a snag.

"Maybe you should get over here and help." Gibbs told her.

"We made a deal if you wanted me out here camping, you were doing the work."

Stopping what he was doing, Gibbs reminded her, "I did almost drowned." He made his way to her.

"Not going to work, you know that. Now get that tent up because I want to break it in." She smirked.

**THE END**


End file.
